Bowling
by sj whites
Summary: He cannot believe the he, the great Uchiha Sasuke cannot knocked down any pins. Surely there must be an explanation for that since he cannot lack skills in bowling right?. Everybody knows that Uchiha's were greatly skilled at everything.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but the plot is mine. Enjoy reading!

* * *

"No"

Uchiha Sasuke does not want to be bothered on this wonderful day. Where he does not need to worry about missions and paper works. He just wants to spend this day on his house peacefully without any interruptions.

He finally came back to Konoha two years ago. Of course, he received his punishment without a fight; house arrest for a year and unable to use his chakra. Those were also the times when he started to notice about his pink haired teammate. Remembering the not so pretty welcome she gave to him; a broken nose and a cracked rib. He saw the changes in her and little by little started to have feeling for the said girl.

Now an anbu captain, the said Uchiha was slowing loosing his patience over his obnoxious persistent visitor.

"Come on Teme! Pretty pretty please with cherries on top!" whined the said annoyance of the Uchiha

Not really want to put up with Naruto, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose while exhaling slowly.

"For the last time NO"

"It will be fun! Besides Sakura-chan will be there and you can spend some quality time with her!"

Now that he mentioned it, Sasuke was planning on spending this day with Sakura knowing that she does not have any hospital duty for today.

Of course this plan of his cannot be done knowing that Sakura, the person who he plan on spending his day with quietly on his house probably to watch a movie while embracing her, is not available due to his loud mouth friend.

"It's just bowling Teme! It's not like you are going to die or something" insisted the now irritated Naruto

"hn"

Like that's going to work on urging him to go. Sasuke was about to slam the door to his face when suddenly Naruto said something

" You're just scared that I would beat you!"

* * *

Sitting on a hard plastic chair Uchiha Sasuke was now inside the bowling alley. He does not understand what was amusing about this said means of "entertainment". What was fun about bowling anyway? Throwing a weighted ball on a runway that has to knock out some pins? And the civilians even called it a sport? This was such a childish thing for an Uchiha like him. Anyone can do that, even a four year old can do such thing.

He does not know what makes it amusing for his teammates to be in here because clearly it does not interest the Uchiha one bit.

If it wasn't for that idiot, Naruto, he would not even be here. Besides Naruto must be absurd for even thinking that he, the Uchiha Sasuke, would lose on him on this unthinkable, childish, silly game.

"Naruto's pretty good isn't he? He had two straight strikes now" interrupted Sakura towards his brooding boyfriend

Scoffing at what Sakura had said, Sasuke cannot believe that she thinks that the dobe was good. seriously does she not see his awkward posture whenever he would throw the ball? Does she not see that it was obvious he would hit all those pins because they were a ninja? Does she not see that it was wrong of her to praise such guy that would even consider an idiot in front of him? Come on she was dating Uchiha Sasuke and she thinks Naruto is good in this bowling?

"Ne…Sasuke-kun are you alright?" asked Sakura worriedly

Slowly Sakura cupped his cheek to face her. "You've been glaring in the space for a good three minute"

Looking at Sakura's face that has now frown lines due to her worry, Sasuke grunted. "Hn"

Since he and Sakura began dating he never wants to burden Sakura especially let her worry, he may not say it out loud but the girl is the most important thing his life now. That's why he hold her hand and squeezed it reassuring her that everything is alright.

"Oi Teme why don't you try it for once?" shouted Naruto, interrupting Sasuke and Sakura's moment

"We've been here for a while now and all you do is sulk in that chair"

Uchihas do not sulk. "Shut up dobe"

Knowing that Sasuke was now pissed off, Naruto still tried to push his buttons just for fun. And he knows just the right thing to say to let the brooding male play bowling.

"I knew it! You're really afraid that I would beat you!"

Sasuke had had enough of Naruto's idiotic nonsense and went straight to the rings to get a bowling ball.

"Hn. Don't flatter yourself idiot"

Holding the black ball and walking towards the run way Uchiha Sasuke, throw the sphere in a graceful manner. The ball rolled into the runway in such precision towards the pins and slanted into the gutter.

Naruto who was looking at his teammate with anticipation burst into laughter. " I can't... be- believe that... the- the...Uchiha Sasu….Sasuke….did not…knockdown…any- any…pins!" exclaimed the loud mouth ninja between chuckles

"Tch" irritated Sasuke got another ball and throw it again with such force that it slanted _again _and went into the other gutter

"Oi Teme! Just so you know, you're supposed to hit the pins using the ball not throwing it to the gutters!" hollered Naruto who was now probably out of breath because of laughing so hard.

It irked Sasuke that he was being the laughing stock.

"Hn. This is childish"

Having enough of Naruto's laughter Sasuke slumped back to his seat besides Sakura.

He cannot believe the he, the great Uchiha Sasuke cannot knocked down any pins. Surely there must be an explanation for that since he cannot lack skills in bowling right? He was an Uchiha for goodness sake. He killed the most feared ninjas. He was an anbu captain. and most of all everybody knows Uchiha's were greatly skilled at everything, and when he means everything it means everything including this stupid bowling.

He was glaring at the pins with such intensity. He was sure that they were mocking him, that he cannot knock them down. Sasuke then tried to think what can be the reason for this. He never once failed to do anything . So why was it that he cannot knockdown any pins? And then a thought (excuse) occurred to him, he was not putting any effort on this sport. He was bored about this anyway that is why he was doing it in purpose. With that resolution, the Uchiha smirked content that he doesn't lack skill in this ridiculous sport, he was just doing it on purpose.

"It's okay you know? I mean bowling can be pretty hard sometimes, besides Naruto just good at it that's why he's teasing you" muttered the pink haired girl trying to comfort the boy

Sasuke was annoyed to what had Sakura said. Now those words were not right, not right at all. HIS Sakura do not have the right to praise Naruto about this stupid game. Naruto was not good at anything except for being a loud mouth, annoying people, eating tons of ramen and being stupid. Things that do not belong to those were beyond Naruto's skills. Besides why does she even glorify that idiot with this game. Can't she see that he was doing everything on purpose that's why he cannot knock down those pins? He was better than Naruto, he was just not... concentrating, yeah that's right. He was not concentrating on this stupid game. With that said, Sasuke stood up again and went to get a bowling ball to show to Sakura that he is better than Naruto.

In position, Sasuke calculated the speed of the bowling ball and the amount of force he needed to do in order to have a strike. With great ease Sasuke released the ball and knock the right side of the pin.

"Wow! Congratulations Teme, you knock down one pin! Good for you" teased the blonde

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw his girlfriend giggled on what Naruto just said. He was just getting started goddamn it! He will show both of them, especially Sakura, that he was better than Naruto. He then tried again

and again,

and again ,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again but no such luck only one pin was always knockdown and the nine remaining pins were standing strongly in front of him as if mocking him that he cannot knockdown all of them.

"You know Teme, you really suck at this! I have never seen anyone this bad in bowling before. It's a world record!" laughed the loud mouth blonde

Displeased by Naruto's reaction Sasuke tried one last time...but still one pin was only knockdown .

"It's okay Teme. Not everyone is good at everything" consoled Naruto mockingly

Naruto is a fool thought Sasuke he was good at everything and yet he cannot knock down any pins. What was he doing wrong? It was only child's play and yet he cannot knock down this goddamn pins! Not wanting to lose to Naruto, Sasuke throw again another ball and still it knock down only ONE BOWLING PIN.

This is not right, thought the Uchiha. There must be some despicable jutsu in the ramp that is why he can't knock down all of the pins. Furious since he doesn't want to be outperformed by Naruto, he activated his Sharingan.

"Oi Teme, are you stupid? This is not a fight don't use your Sharingan you're scaring people!" hollered Naruto

Hearing Naruto's word, Sakura stood up from her sit and went to Sasuke "Naruto's right Sasuke-kun, there is no need for that!"

Sasuke stilled on what has Sakura said "Naruto's right". Where in the world did that come from! Last time he checked Naruto was never right! And that did. Uchiha Sasuke put so much force on this throw that the ball accelerated and knock down all the pins.

Smirking Uchiha Sasuke looked at his now gaping teammates. That would show them he thought. He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's are always good at everything.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ano... Sasuke-kun I think you broke your wrist"

Looking down Sasuke saw his now purplish wrist that was surely broken.

* * *

"You don't have to be good at everything you know?" said Sakura who was now mending Sasuke's wrist

Sitting on his couch, Sasuke frown he was not PROVING that he was good at bowling because he IS good at bowling.

"I'm good at bowling"

Sakura looked at Sasuke like he had just grown two heads and snorted "Yeah after how many attempts of putting the ball in the gutter and knocking down, um…how many again? Oh right, one pin; you sure an expert in bowling" she bit back sarcastically while bandaging his broken wrist "also you shouldn't have activated your Sharigan you could have hurt people"

Ignoring the latter part of what had Sakura said, Sasuke answered her.

"I was bored of the game. I was doing it on purpose"

"Doing what on purpose?"

"The ball in the gutter and the pin…" murmured Sasuke

"Uh-huh, just like the way you purposely broke your wrist" chided Sakura

"It's your fault anyway you were the one praising Naruto" muttered Sasuke under his breath

Hearing this, Sakura giggled. She cannot believe that Sasuke Uchiha was jealous. Looking at him now, glaring at nothing with a pout on his lips made him look like a child who was not given what he wants.

"You know Naruto likes to bowl and he had a lot of experience than you do. He always goes there whenever he has free time" said Sakura while sitting on Sasuke's lap "you don't have to be jealous about it"

"I am not jealous"

"Whatever you say, just so you know you'll always look hotter against Naruto. He looks like a kid whenever he does something while you're always composed" smiled Sakura

Smirking at this fact, Sasuke faced Sakura and kissed her with so much passion. No wonder he love this girl, she was the only one that can make him feel better. He was really lucky to have Sakura.

Pulling apart from the kiss to breath Sasuke put his forehead on Sakura's and look at her eyes lovingly. "I love you"

"I love you too Sasuke-kun" Said Sakura affectionately, these were the times where Sasuke showed just how much he cared and loved her.

Holding her hand and looking at her smiling face that filled with so much love for him, he felt so much better. Sasuke was sure nothing can ruin this moment, he was very sure of it.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Ne Sasuke-kun, it still doesn't change the fact that you suck at bowling"

* * *

AN: I just want to do something that Sasuke isn't good at haha! Tell me what you think and thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
